Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories
Kingdom Hearts: re-Chain of Memories is a remake of Kingdom Hearts sequel, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. It is packaged with Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+ on a separate disc. A few changes has been done prior the remake's release. Fansubs of key cutscenes can be found at Youtube and KHVids. Changes and Differences in the original and remake As stated above there are some changes regarding on the game's remake. Notable changes include: Features/Options *3D cutscenes, along with voice-actings. (All voices and subtitles are in Japanese) *Updated music, including new ones. *Theater Mode is unlockable, which allows you to view all cutscences in the game. (Replaced Link mode) *Clearing Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+ first will allow Sora to use sleights and Keyblades from Kingdom Hearts II. It will also unlock enemy cards of the Organization XIII members that were in Kingdom Hearts II, with the exception of Axel, who already has an enemy card. *Riku is more powerful than in the original game. Gameplay *New Cards are available. *Riku gains a new sleight which allows him to perform a combo with King Mickey. *Reaction command makes a return. *A special command, card duel (card breaking) that allows player to break stacks of opponents cards is a specific time and inflict massive damage. This is only available to Riku. *Battles now take form in 3D, and object in rooms that fire projectiles inflict damage or initiate battles when hit. *In Reverse-Rebirth, when Riku finally accepts both his light and dark side during the fight with Zexion in Destiny Islands, he is constantly in Dark-mode. *There is also a new version of Trinity Limit that can be accessed by stocking Goofy first; in this sleight, Sora and Donald, who use Goofy as a battering ram, run around bashing into enemies. *Glide is now include in Sora's story. *There are now map card premiums and wild map cards which could redeem any value. *Lexaeus can go into a temporary state of power and invulnerability, similar to the battle in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. *The Riku Replica sometimes enters a battle with an orb of dark energy in his left hand. *Riku has a Drive Bar similar to Sora's in KHII *Whenever Sora enters a world such as Halloween Town, he changes into his Halloween Costume like in Kingdom Hearts I. *Pluto is a party character in Sora's Story Bosses and Enemies *Zexion can be fought in Destiny Islands. *There is a third form for Marluxia while fighting him as a final boss. Death scenes and Storyline *Instead of dragging Riku in the dark depth using his final strength, Lexaeus is killed when Riku's body was taken by Xehanort's Heartless temporary. *In the original game, Zexion was killed by Riku Replica offscreen (though a sound of striking blade can be heard), Naminé pleaded Riku Replica's mercy for Zexion before he was killed, and in the remake, Riku Replica simply forced his life force out of Zexion. *In the original climax of Sora's storyline, when Axel attempts to execute Marluxia for his betrayal, Marluxia used Naminé as a shield after hearing Axel's threat. In the remake, they have a brief fight before Marluxia uses Naminé as a shield. Marluxia also never leaves the room. *Axel finishes off Vexen by disintegrating him with a snap of his fingers. In the original, he just struck Vexen with his chakrams a second time, and Vexen died. *In the original, the Riku Replica is seen lying on the ground on Floor 12, and moving to him will trigger a cutscene (followed by a boss fight). In the remake, he is standing up, and a Reaction Command triggers the cutscene and boss fight. *In the original, Goofy knocks away Larxene when she tries to kill Sora. In the remake, he just throws his shield at Larxene, which temporarily distracts her. *When Sora was hurt by Larxene in the original COM, Donald used Cure to heal him, but in RE-COM he uses Curaga to heal Sora. Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories